Lost
by Lottie Lyric
Summary: Snape forces Harry to come into the Forbidden Forest with him in search of a potion ingredient that Harry stole the last of. But then they can't find their way back….what happens next? Mild slash. Rated T for safety. It's silly at times and not my 'best' writing, so don't take it too seriously in that respect.
1. Lost

"You can't make me do this!"

"Oh yes I can, Potter! I need to find more of the ingredient you stole, and you're going to help me!"

Snape was walking heatedly out to the entrance to the Forbidden Forest, Harry reluctantly following him. It was a breezy autumn morning, and the latter had indeed just gotten caught stealing all of the Potion Master's nettles. When he got caught, Harry had said that it was necessary for something to help him prepare for his upcoming Potions O.W.L.

They finally reached the entrance, and walked progressively deeper into the forest.

"So what are we looking for exactly?" asked Harry in an innocent voice.

"You should know, thief," replied Snape to his feeble attempt at lightening the mood.

Of course Harry knew. As they walked deeper into the forest, he finally spotted what they were looking for off to the side, and went over to pick some of the nettles up. He then turned back to Snape, a triumphant look on his face.

"Alright, well I guess we can head back now!"

"Indeed we can."

Harry started leading the way. But when he didn't hear any footsteps behind him, he turned around and saw Snape still standing a ways back.

"Are you crazy, Potter? _That _way is obviously the way back!" said Snape, pointing in the complete opposite direction.

But as they both scanned their surroundings again, they realized that everything looked the same. They had made so many twists and turns that it wasn't as simple at turning around and walking straight back the way they came. Harry groaned in disbelief.

"Well," said Snape, "I think we're going to be here a while."

* * *

**Day 1 to come soon…please review! :)**


	2. Day 1

**Morning**

"Not if I can help it!" exclaimed Harry. What a great start to the morning- how could he stand being lost in a forest with this black-haired nuisance?

"Well maybe if you would be quiet long enough to let me think, I could figure out a way to get out of here," said Snape.

"Thinking would be a stretch for you, don't strain yourself," muttered Harry under his breath. Snape glared at him.

"Alright genius, do _you_ have any bright ideas?"

Harry twiddled with his wand at this question. Indeed Hermione had shown him a spell in his previous year that might be of use, the four point spell, but he decided not to mention it just yet. He wanted Snape to suffer a little before they found their way, even if it meant he had to as well.

"Nope. None at all."

* * *

**Afternoon**

After not having gotten to eat any lunch, Harry and Snape sat under a shady tree to get some rest, having walked a great distance. Harry leaned against it with his eyes closed, taking in the sounds of chirping birds and the wind rustling the trees. But then he heard a sudden crunching of leaves and his eyes shot open.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Snape, rubbing his eyes after having dozed off a while.

"Like something moving in the leaves. I don't think it was either of us…"

Harry got to his feet drowsily and saw something hop within the dry colorful leaves, so he knelt down to investigate. After pushing some of the leaves away, his eyes fell upon a small green black-spotted frog innocently sitting there, looking up at him with bulging eyes. It ribbitted as he scooped it up gently in his hands. He beamed and showed it to Snape.

"I'm keeping him, at least until we find our way back."

"Fine, but you'll be providing for it," replied Snape.

Harry happily put his new friend on his shoulder as if it were a parrot. He decided to name it Felix.

* * *

**Late evening**

"Would you tell that frog of yours to shut up? It's giving me a headache."

"It's a frog, of course it's going to ribbit a lot," rebutted Harry.

They had resumed their journey after Harry found their new companion. The last few hours had gone by with them bickering like this, occasionally stopping their search only to take care of their basic survival needs, even though food and water seemed to be scarce. The sun was starting to set behind seemingly endless numbers of trees.

"Potter, if we weren't lost and in need of each other's help, I'd…."

But something caught Snape's attention and stopped their bickering right away- he put his arm out in front of Harry to stop him.

"Look, it's a trail of spiders!" he said, pointing to the ground with his free hand. Sure enough, there was a trail of small black spiders before them, the kind that legend says should be followed. They were hard to make out due to the setting sun, but visible nonetheless.

"We should follow them!" exclaimed Harry, sharing Snape's enthusiasm at this find. Felix gave a loud ribbit, still fixed firmly upon Harry's shoulder.

They took off after the spiders and followed them for what seemed like hours. They led them through thickets of bushes, wove them in between trees, and even made them walk through big puddles of water until they finally saw the entrance to a clearing on the edge of their vision. They kept walking, and eventually the clearing opened up around them. It was just starting to get dark. The grass here was a very bright green, and it all looked so beautiful and well-maintained.

"This would be a good place to spend the night," said Snape. Harry nodded.

* * *

**Night**

"I'll get some wood to start a fire," said Harry. When he returned with some wood as promised, he fell over with the weight of it all and the wood rolled a little ways away. Snape offered a hand to help him up- what was it that Harry felt as he took it? Could it have been chemistry?

As Harry balanced himself again, all of the night sounds filling his ears made him drowsy. The rhythmic hooting of owls, the crickets…all so peaceful. But when he heard something scamper across the ground, he gave a jump, and ended up backing right up into Snape, who pushed him away.

"Get a grip on yourself, Potter! You call yourself a man?"

Harry gave Snape a look that could kill, the latter ignoring it and using a spell to set the logs aflame. Wishing they had a tent, they lay on the cold ground and Snape fell asleep almost immediately. Harry gathered some leaves into a pile and lay Felix on it, serving as a bed for him. Harry lay on his side with the frog next to him, staring into the fire. He still felt cold and exposed without a blanket. Without thinking it through, he scooted himself closer to Snape and huddled against him for warmth, something he wouldn't have done if the professor were awake. Contented, Harry finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Yeah, this is pretty wacky. This story isn't supposed to win a medal, I'm just letting myself have fun with this one!**

**Anyway, I need your guys' opinion on whether you want this to get slash-y…I left it in a place where it either could or it couldn't. I'm open to suggestions on where you want this to go! I'll get day 2 up as soon as I can.**


	3. Day 2

_**Morning**_

Harry awoke and rubbed his eyes. He looked next to him, and Snape was further away than when he first fell asleep last night. He really hoped it wasn't Snape who moved away…

Snape's breathing indicated that he was still asleep, so Harry lay back down and did the same. There wasn't any hurry to get started, was there?

* * *

_**Afternoon**_

The rest of the morning had gone by rather uneventfully, littered with their same futile efforts.

Harry and Snape leaned against a tree with the sun in their eyes, eating some berries that they picked. There wasn't really anything else to find, because it's a forest….

Nevertheless they ate contentedly, glad to finally have something to fill their stomachs. After the only thing they've really had to eat since they got lost in the forest, they continued on their so far fruitless [no pun intended] journey.

But they barely started walking when suddenly a deep, intimidating voice struck their ears:

"And just what do you think you're doing intruding upon this forest?"

They spun around immediately. They came to look at a pure-white centaur, one of the magical beings known to live here.

"W-we're lost in here, I assure you we're trying to get out…" stammered Snape.

"But who's idea was it to come here in the first place?" he directed to neither of them in particular. "Tell me the truth, or I'll be forced to kill you both!"

"It was him!" said Harry, pointing to Snape. "He's the one who dragged me here!" The centaur rounded on the older man, and Harry took a frightened step back. Snape held his wand at the ready.

"Look, whose idea it was doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that we regret doing it, and assure you we are working to get our way out. Please….please spare us…"

The centaur seemed to consider this. He took a step back and some of his anger seemed to melt away.

"Okay. Just get out of here- get out of here as soon as possible if you know what's good for you."

And he galloped away.

* * *

_**Evening**_

Snape acted coldly towards Harry for the rest of the day. Harry felt horrible about what happened and what he did to Snape, but he'd be damned if he was going to admit it to him.

Harry kicked at the ground as they went along, picking up rocks and throwing them at trees, venting out his feelings in any way he could.

"Would you stop that?" said Harry's companion irritably.

Harry didn't say anything, but dropped the rock he was about to throw to the ground.

* * *

_**Night**_

Harry had trouble sleeping that night, lying upon the cold ground of their chosen sleeping spot, his pet frog beside him.

Thoughts of the centaur ambush kept coming back to him, haunting his mind- he could barely remember anything else that happened that day. He opened his eyes and turned to Snape, who was facing away from him.

"I was such a jerk. I'm so sorry I sold you out like that… Even though we're not on the best of terms, I wouldn't want you to die- especially not for me. I've had enough people do that."

Snape didn't reply, which made Harry think he might be asleep. But he didn't care; unable to contain his emotions, he rambled on and questioned him frantically before he could stop it.

"I know you hate me. Especially now, you have every reason to. But you wouldn't want me to die either, would you? Would you protect me if _I_ was going to get killed?"

Snape shifted slightly. Harry's heart fell to his stomach at the lack of response- at that moment, all he wanted was assurance of his forgiveness. He turned onto his other side away from Snape, discouraged. But then a single word pierced the night, the answer whispered soft and wistfully, as though in his sleep.

"Always."

* * *

**I had to put that last word in because I could not physically restrain myself.**

**Also, someone asked how old Harry and Snape are. Because I wove the OWL into the prologue, it's in Harry's sixth year. Just wanted to clarify that :)**


	4. Day 3

**So I got quite a few favs on the last chapter. Interesting...**

* * *

**Morning**

Harry awoke feeling like he still didn't want to get up. He tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable again- but then the conversation of last night came back to him.

_Would you protect me if _I_ was going to get killed?_

_Always_.

Snape would always protect him. He said so.

He looked over at the man in question, who was stirring uneasily. Harry watched him until the obsidian eyes opened, emerald eyes meeting black.

"You said you'd always protect me. You _do _care about me, don't you?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Snape mumbled back, though a slight smile appeared on his face.

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

It felt good knowing that deep down, maybe Snape didn't hate him. After wandering for several hours, they were resting by a small riverbank, and Harry was tossing stones while Snape conjured up a bottle to scoop some water into [is river water good enough to drink…?]

They hadn't made much progress finding their way out, but ever since the revelation of last night that fact didn't seem to bother Harry as much. He originally didn't tell Snape about the four point spell because he wanted him to suffer, but as Harry gazed at the shimmering water, he knew he didn't want to make him suffer anymore. Nevertheless, he didn't feel inclined to tell him just yet- he felt like he was holding back for another reason.

What was it, exactly?

* * *

**Night**

Harry and Snape were starting to make their plans for the night when they heard a distant howling. They spun around but saw nothing.

"Probably just our imaginations," commented Harry. They continued their discussion but the sound came again, a lot louder this time and with animalistic snarls mixed in. Felix gave a loud ribbit on Harry's shoulder.

This time they stopped dead in their tracks, because they finally saw the source of the noise, a werewolf standing just feet in front of them.

Snape darted in front of Harry, arms outstretched. "Lupin? Could that be you?" It didn't respond in kind. It held a stance that said it was ready to pounce at any moment. But when it started advancing towards them, they ran to the nearest tree they could find and scrambled to climb up it. Snape stood guard while he let Harry go up first, before he joined him.

They sat there on the sturdiest branch they could find, hoping for the best. Harry gripped Snape's right arm with both hands, giving the latter a start.

"I'm scared."

"It'll be okay…I promise," Snape replied in a gentle voice. He rubbed slow, small circles on Harry's back, trying to get him to relax. He was trembling; Snape had never seen him like this before.

"Professor?" said Harry.

"What?"

"I- I think I love you…"

The boy's grip tightened as he looked down to the werewolf trying to get up the tree, determined to look anywhere but at Snape, who stopped his circling. Harry blushed deeply, though it couldn't be seen through the darkness.

"Love me? What do you mean?"

At this Harry forced himself to face him. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Snape's, whose eyes momentarily widened in surprise but after a moment closed in surrender to the kiss. His lips were so warm, soft, inviting…but Snape still wasn't sure how to feel about all this.

Harry was the one to pull away. "Um…yeah. So you're probably going to kill me now, huh?"

* * *

**:) :p :D I really enjoyed writing this chapter.'Till next time, any reviews you throw my way are greatly appreciated!**


	5. Day 4

**Hope you enjoy day four! It's a little angsty, but it'll get better, I promise. Review please? :)**

* * *

_Before Harry's question could get a response, the werewolf managed to climb the tree and get to Harry, who sustained minor injuries that Snape easily healed. They fell asleep immediately after warding off the werewolf, under the tree they were hiding in._

**Morning**

"Are you okay…? Wake up!"

Harry opened his eyes to Snape shaking him awake. There was tenderness in the black eyes he had never seen before.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I had no idea there was a full moon last night. It could have been Professor Lupin, but I don't know…" Harry scrambled to get away from him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I kissed you! Please don't hurt me!"

"There's no need to apologize. It was just a mistake, after all." Harry looked like he was just slapped in the face. He had been hoping for something like 'There's no need to apologize. Because I love you, too!'

"A_ mistake_?" His voice came out as a whisper.

"In all honesty Harry, are you really in love with me? Your Potions Professor, who has been your least favorite teacher since day one?"

Harry knew it sounded crazy, but it was the truth. He said shyly: "Well, things change…"

A brief silence ensued. Snape's eyes bore into Harry's, but suddenly the tenderness had gone. He got to his feet and turned his back on Harry, arms folded.

"So this is your idea of a joke, is it? Trying to get me to fall for you so that you have the power to break me?" Harry scrambled to his feet at this accusation.

"Do you really think I'd do something that cruel?"

"Yes. You hate me- you always have."

"Last night you protected me from a werewolf; you used to hate me too, but it's like I said: things change."

Snape glared at him over his shoulder. "Who says _that's _changed?"

The effect was instantaneous. Harry almost felt his heart give out with the pain of those simple words. He plopped down on the ground cross-legged, facing away from his elder companion; he didn't want him to see the tears rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

**Late afternoon**

"Really, you must keep up!" said Snape. Harry was dragging his feet along. It was the only way he would let his emotions manifest. He wouldn't let them show on his face or in any other way.

"I'm just tired…can we rest for a while?"

"No, we can't. And I know you're not really tired, you're just wound up over our morning conversation. You really must get over it. We need to get out of here eventually, and that'll never happen with your constant complaining and dilly-dallying."

Snape saw the boy's sad expression out of the corner of his eye and sighed. He wondered for a moment why he was being so hard on the boy, but it didn't take long for him to realize the reason: It had been so long since he was loved, wanted by anyone; that was why he found it so hard to believe that someone did now. And whenever _he_ showed love to another, it seemed to go horribly wrong, so he was afraid to do that, too.

Harry sighed as well. It was overcast, and he felt the first drops of rain on his skin. That was a good thing- maybe the rain would hide any tears he accidentally let loose.

* * *

**Night**

Harry lay on his back gazing up at the stars, thinking about why Snape doesn't believe him. Snape rolled over to face Harry, shivering from the cold and wondering what the boy was thinking about after the day's events. _Well, let's find out, _Snape thought. He was a Legilimens, after all. Once he put his mind to it, Harry's thoughts rang out as clearly as though he were speaking them.

_I can't believe this, can't believe I fell in love with him. What is it I love about him? Is it his voice? The beautiful smile he rarely lets show? Or is it the way he put himself in front of a werewolf to save me? _Harry stirred a little at this thought.

_But it doesn't matter, because he doesn't believe that it's true, that I have those feelings for him. And even if he did, he still hates me. I was a fool to think otherwise._

Snape decided to stop listening in, the air no longer filled with words. When he felt warm wetness rolling down his cheeks, he realized he made a horrible mistake letting his past experiences cloud his judgement. He must apologize to Harry in the morning.


	6. Day 5

**Lilly flower forever gets a cookie for being my most faithful reviewer! Here you go! ( : : )**

* * *

**Morning**

Harry blinked his eyes open. But as he looked all around him, he broke out in a bout of panic. He picked up the small frog beside him, putting it on his shoulder and jumping to his feet.

Snape wasn't there.

_Oh Merlin, no! Did he abandon me to find his own way out? Or worse, did he get hurt? _Harry's mind was racing. But Harry's voice sounded resigned, as he seriously doubted he had any chance of finding him.

"Well Felix, I guess it's just you and me now…"

Snape sat cross-legged mere feet away, watching the boy intently. He was in perfect disguise by an invisibility charm he cast on himself. He wanted desperately to see how the boy would react; he wanted desperately to see the extent of the boy's feelings for him.

* * *

**Late afternoon **

Snape followed Harry and Felix through a particularly dense area of trees, making sure his steps were as gentle and quiet as possible. He stopped dead in his tracks when Harry stopped walking suddenly, his hands clenching into fists.

"Why did I kiss him? I should have known something like this would happen, and now he's abandoned me! He's gone, I'll never find my way out, and I'll probably die in here, giving him what he wanted all along. Why did I do it? Stupid, stupid, _stupid!" _Each 'stupid' was punctuated by a stomp of his foot.

His anger was such that Snape felt he had to hide behind a tree and watch from there, despite him being invisible. But after Harry's rant was over and his furious energy spent, he sat on the ground looking exhausted. His voice came out very gentle.

"Oh god, I just miss him so much. I hope he's okay, wherever he is…"

* * *

**Night**

As Snape watched Harry get ready for bed in his chosen clearing, Snape decided it was time. He pointed his wand at himself: "Aparecium!"

Harry jumped as Snape became visible right before his eyes, albeit faintly through the darkness.

"What the…what just happened?"

"The reversing of an invisibility spell. Harry, I'm sorry. I cast an invisiblility spell on myself because I wanted to see how you would react if you thought I went missing." Harry was stunned.

"You did that?" But then Harry grinned as he processed the meaning of what he did. "It's because you _cared_ how I'd react, huh? You wanted to see how much I cared about you."

Snape inwardly rolled his eyes, though he couldn't deny the truth of the words. "Yes Potter, that is in fact why I did it. But I must apologize for how I acted yesterday. I didn't mean any of the things I said…especially when I said that I still hate you."

"Really?" said Harry hopefully.

"Really," said Snape, grinning.

There was a brief silence before Harry playfully tackled Snape to the ground, catching the older man off guard. Nevertheless Snape laughed, and since they were already down on the ground gathered Harry in his arms. They fell asleep that way, and Snape held Harry until morning came.

* * *

**Oh my god, I'm so fluffy. I have fluffmatitis.**

**So I looked up the Aparecium charm. Although it's usually used for invisible ink, it said it could be used to reveal general invisible objects and persons. But I apologize if that's wrong…. ****Hope you liked day 5! Please review :)**

**Also, I just posted a Harry Potter/Legend of Zelda crossover. If you like that concept, could you check it out and tell me what you think? I'd really appreciate!**


	7. Day 6

**Morning**

Harry found himself still in Snape's arms in the morning. He smiled as he ran his fingers through the man's hair, and he realized that despite its appearance, it wasn't greasy at all. _He must use a glamour_, Harry thought, though he couldn't imagine why. To maintain his image as dungeon bat perhaps?

"Good morning." Harry grin widened as Snape's voice rang out.

"Good morning to you too," replied Harry. But as he continued playing with Snape's hair, there was a question that tugged at Harry's mind that he felt he needed to ask.

"Mind if I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"So you said you don't hate me anymore, right? When did you stop hating me?" Snape was slightly surprised at the question, but considered this for a moment.

"Well, it didn't stop all at once. It was gradual. Throughout your time here I started realizing that you aren't as much like your father as I suspected you'd be." Harry nodded, remembering their recent Occlumency lessons.

"So you realized I was much kinder than that."

"Yeah. You _look _like him, but you're not _like _him. In fact, you're a lot more like…" Snape's voice trailed off here. He was about to say 'your mother', but he stopped himself.

"Let's just say there's a lot more to your character than I once thought."

* * *

**Afternoon**

Harry felt happy. Maybe that sounded obvious, but there was really no other word for it. He and his companion had finally come to an understanding.

As they walked along, their fingers sometimes interlocked. It was in these moments that Harry was the happiest. In one of these moments though, Snape did something that made Harry even happier, which at the moment he didn't think was possible.

Snape stopped and pulled Harry in for surprise kiss. When Snape broke it off [because Harry surely wasn't going to], Snape's black eyes were twinkling.

It was a sure step up from Harry thinking that he hated him.

* * *

**Evening**

"Harry, we really must start getting more serious about finding our way out of here. It's been almost a week, and people have to be wondering where we are," said Snape as their feet crunched over the dry leaves.

"But we _are_ trying. What else can we do?"

"We can stop and try to think up a plan of action."

Harry simply nodded in agreement. He wanted to be together with Snape desperately, and had he still thought that Snape hated him, he would have been more opposed to getting more serious about getting out of here. But now that it was known that both of them loved the other, maybe it wouldn't be the end of their togetherness if they found their way out.

"Can I confess something to you?" said Harry. He realized there was something that he had to tell him now that both of their feelings were out in the open, especially since Snape was getting more serious about finding their way out.

"Of course. What is it?"

"I actually know a way to get us out of here." The crunching of leaves stopped.

"You know a way out of here but you never told me?"

"Yeah…" Harry looked down and kicked at the ground. He hoped Snape wouldn't be mad.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I didn't tell you at first because I was mad at you and I wanted you to suffer…" Harry gulped.

"But as time went on, obviously my feelings towards you changed. So I didn't tell you how we could get out because I actually _wanted _us to be together. And when I thought you still hated me, us being stranded here was the only way for that to happen."

"Well….how do you propose we get out of here then?" Harry drew his wand out at this question.

"The four-point spell. It acts as a compass, making your wand point north."

Snape sighed. Harry couldn't tell whether it was from tiredness, irritation, or both.

"We'll start with your plan in the morning, but right now we need to figure out where we're going to sleep. It's getting dark already."

* * *

**Night**

"Are you mad at me?" asked Harry as he rested Felix on his stomach and petted him. They both lay on the backs staring up at the sky and trying to fall asleep, but for some reason sleep was eluding them.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Because I made us stay here a lot longer than we had to."

"I can't really be that mad at you, Harry. If you hadn't done what you did, we never would have discovered our feelings for each other and none of this would have ever happened."

"Yeah…I guess that's true," Harry admitted. He felt like a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders, and at that his eyelids became heavy and he finally dozed off into a restful sleep.

* * *

**For some reason I was thinking about Snape's death in Deathly Hallows when writing this chapter, and it made me super duper sad….oh well.**

**Anyways, next day will be the last and then I'll throw in an epilogue afterwards. See the box at the bottom of the page? Please use it and review :)**


	8. Day 7

**Haven't updated this in…*looks at **_**updated **_**statistic*….like, a month. Sorry about that! **

**And I got a very interesting PM the other day regarding a reader's curiosity about what attracts people to their OTP (mine being Harry/Snape of course). I posted the response I gave her on my profile. I do hope it's satisfactory.… :')**

* * *

**Morning**

Snape nudged Harry awake. The sky was only just starting to get light, a soft pink, but he wanted to get as early of a start as possible.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Snape asked.

"Argh," groaned Harry in response, still half asleep. Despite his groggy mind, he still vaguely wondered why Snape was so desperate to get out of here this quickly. Good came out of it, so why couldn't they take their time and enjoy being together? Because surely they would have to go back to pretending to hate each other when they got back for show.

After putting Felix on his shoulder as was customary, he nevertheless staggered to his feet and held his wand flat in his hand, speaking the incantation: "Point Me."

Harry's wand wiggled and spun before coming to rest, pointing in the direction they knew must be north. Harry pointed in the direction he now knew they needed to go, and Snape took the hint. With that, they were on their way.

If Harry messed this up, Snape wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

* * *

**Afternoon**

"Harry, are you quite sure we're going the right way?" Snape couldn't help but notice that none of their surroundings looked familiar yet, and Harry seemed very unsure of himself.

"I got this!" said Harry in a rather George Lopez-esque way. And indeed he did- for now. He didn't have the guts to tell him that he didn't really know for sure. But as far as he knew they weren't getting any further from where they needed to be. Besides, it felt good to feel like he was the one guiding Snape for once. He was the one teacher who had the ability to make him feel inferior with a simple glare- but surely that wouldn't happen anymore after this journey, at least not in private.

"If you mess this up and I have to fix it, you're not getting to keep Felix after we get out of here," Snape told him. He wasn't sure, but he thought Harry looked a lot more worried after he said this. Even though they had come to an understanding, the threat wasn't lost on Harry.

Harry squinted with the bright sunlight and frowned. Nevertheless, he changed his demeanor to appear more confident. He swore that he would do his best- for Felix's sake.

* * *

**Night**

"Do you think we're almost there?" asked Harry nervously. He stared down at the wand in his hand.

"I'm sure we are," replied Snape. But truthfully, he couldn't help but worry a little. His worry turned out to be very justified though when Harry tripped and fell, his wand flying out of his hand in the process.

Harry stood up to look around for it, but he didn't walk but a few feet when he heard a large _snap _under his feet. Both their hearts sunk as they realized what happened.

But they kept walking along, because they knew there was nothing left to do. Harry lifted his gaze to look towards the sky and through the trees. He almost couldn't believe what he saw.

"Do you see that?" he asked his companion. He pointed ahead of them, and indeed they could see the top of the Hogwarts castle through the trees.

They immediately took off as fast as they could, leaves crunching beneath their feet. Within minutes, they found themselves out of the forest by Hagrid's hut. They rejoiced- but at the same time, Harry wondered how things would be between him and Snape at school after this little adventure.

"Well….that was quite the experience," said Snape, turning to Harry.

"I suppose it was. So…does this mean I can keep Felix?" asked Harry with a grin on his face. Snape could hardly contain a chuckle.

"Yes Harry, you can keep Felix."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement, though he couldn't wipe the grin from his face. He took both of Snape's hands in his own; they were cold, but he didn't mind. "I hardly remember why we went in there, but I'm glad we did," Harry finally said.

Snape smiled a most beautiful smile, one that took Harry's breath away. "You know what, Harry? I think I love you."

Harry just rested his forehead against Snape's and laughed.

* * *

**Um….wow, I'm just **_**now **_**reflecting on how weird this story is. ****Oh, and see my profile for some upcoming stories I'm planning on doing. There's a poll, _please _vote on it! :)**

**Anyways, they finally got out! But oh no, Harry lost his wand D: What'll he do? And why was Snape so desperate to get out of there- at least with how Harry interpreted it? Stick around for the epilogue, it'll be cute I promise :)**


	9. Epilogue

**Don't forget the poll on my profile page! Please vote on which upcoming story I should do_ first_. A description of each choice is on my profile too. Thanks! :D I'll be doing another Snape/Harry story soon either way though.**

**Very brief Harry and Snape POV's just to show how people reacted when they came back.**

* * *

Harry POV

"Snape was just being a git as always, and made me get lost in the forest with him searching for those ingredients," Harry told Ron and Hermione when they met in the common room in the morning.

"Oh. Well you shouldn't have stolen them, Harry. It was wrong," commented Hermione.

"What else was I supposed to do when he purposely made me mess up the potion we were making in class? He came over to help and gave me wrong directions! I needed the right ingredients."

"He didn't do it on purpose, even Snape makes mistakes sometimes," Hermione pointed out. "But either way we're glad to have you back."

Luckily no one else questioned him throughout the day, either because they didn't notice he was gone (which would be hard to believe) or because they didn't much care.

Snape POV

"I- rightfully made Harry go into the forest with me to look for potion ingredients he stole," Snape told Professor Dumbledore when he questioned him at the staff table at dinner.

"And you got lost? I'm relieved that you're back safe and sound my dear boy, but did you realize I had to cancel your classes for a week because of your absence?"

He hadn't _meant _for this to happen. No matter what Dumbledore or any of the other staff thought, Snape knew he was perfectly justified in what he did.

…

The couple sat together in Snape's bed in his private quarters that night. Harry was sitting comfortably between Snape's legs, his head resting just under the man's chin. This was his favorite place to be.

While both were honest about where they had been when they were questioned, they had agreed to not tell anyone that a relationship had developed in its wake. At least for now, they wanted to keep it a secret- _their_ secret.

Harry drew out his new wand and made some sparks come out the end. He grinned as he thought about the first time he tried it out; it was only mere hours before, but it had given him a reaction to rival his old one.

Snape's voice came out as a soothing murmur in Harry's ear.

"I'm glad my wand is working out for you. It worked for both of us...I daresay that means we're one." Harry nuzzled his head into Snape's chest and sighed happily at that thought.

"It does serve as proof that we have a connection," he agreed.

"And I know you were wondering why I was in such a hurry to get out of there: It was so we could get our relationship underway. So I could have all this." Snape wrapped his arms around Harry's middle in much the same way a child would wrap their arms around a stuffed animal. Harry melted with the endearment.

"It was very sweet of you to let me have your wand, but what are _you_ going to do for a wand now?" asked Harry.

"I'll figure something out. Don't you worry about that."

Harry smiled to himself. So much had changed in a single week. And the caring, almost reassuring tone of the response made him realize Snape was truly the one he wanted to be with- and that a lot more would change in time.

* * *

**I apologize for any inaccuracies with regards to how wands work. And yes, I'm very fluffy. It was **_**very **_**generous of Snape to let Harry have his wand- **_**almost **_**too generous- but not quite. I decided to do it because I thought it was kinda cute. Up to your imagination how Snape gets a new one :)**

**This very weird story is now complete. Thanks for reading, and don't forget the poll on my profile page! Also, I'd love to hear from you guys which day was your favorite. I'll be putting up a poll on that soon as well just to humor myself, but if you'd rather tell me in a review or PM that'd be awesome too!**


End file.
